Silver Dream
by i luv niki4444
Summary: After the Final Battle Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha, and after taking revenge on him, is sent to a different dimension. Now, Kagome is finally starting to heal and make herself a living under another name. But when she gets herself into loads of trouble with the Apostiles of the Star will she be able to complete her mission? Will she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

_Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby. _

_-Langston Hughes_

**_Silver Dream_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 1: Silver**

**Warning: To all the people who hate an Out of Character, Kagome. Please do not read, or be prepared for a VERY different Kagome, I don't want any complaints. :( Please. **

* * *

Willzark sighed, rubbing his temples. The last few months just couldn't get any better.

First his most effective agent- Black Cat- decided that his orders were not to be respected. Then, Creed had to go and rebel as well!

Now, Creed was coming up with some kind of agency of his own, trying to take over the world! What was the world coming to?

"Call in Silver Dream." He growled out harshly toward Number 1, Sephiria Arks. "Tell her she's landed herself a true number."

Sephiria nodded sharply, turning and walking confidently towards the door at the end of the hallway,her long blond hair fluttering out behind her.

Silver Dream was a project known only to the Leader of the Numbers and the Elders. A bio weapon they had saved for themselves, she was capable of so many things... if only she'd been given the right programing.

He almost sighed again, running his hands over his face and through his white beard.

One of the other elders sniffed irritably. "Why bring her in?"

Willzark resisted the rediculous impulse to snort. "She's the best canidate to become the next 13. She _will_ become the next 13."

The other elder rolled his eyes. "What about-"

"There is no one else." The third -and final- council member murmured quietly. "Silver will help us. It does not really matter who takes out the trash."

Willzark almost agreed with that comment, why did it really matter who killed Creed? As long as they were extremely powerful, and they could kill him easily, quickly. Besides, it just wouldn't do to keep Silver out of this fight anymore.

Such a waste of raw talent.

Number two strode into the room, "Elders." He murmured with a light bow toward their projected image. "Sephiria informed me you may have need to speak with me."

Wellzark hesitated, not sure of himself for only the slightest moment. "Have two weapons made one Oricalcum gun, one Oricalcum sword." He paused. "Make that twin swords."

Bellze stiffened. "I'll have the number 13 inscribed on both. You've finally given up on Train?" There was no answer, and as Bellze left the room he knew he didn't need one.

The grave expression on Wellzark's face was more than enough.

* * *

Kagome lay on the bed, her eyes half closed and body relaxed, embracing the soft fabric of the bed. Basking in the sunlight that was drifting through her window.

If she lay like this she could almost pretend she was back in the Fuedal Era, back to those she loved. Of course it wouldn't make a difference, they were all dead anyway.

Kagome's eyes darkened, she would know. After all...she was the one who killed them.

The door opened quietly and Kagome let her eyes close completely.

"Silver." The soft voice of Sephiria called out.

The first number was Kagome's dearest friend, not that it really meant much at the moment. She was her only friend.

"Yes," Kagome didn't bother to open her eyes, better that Sephirira didn't see her curiousity. Who did they want her to kill now?

"You've gotten your official number." Kagome stiffened her eyes _almost_ flying open in shock. They would have if she hadn't trained herself so well.

Until now, Kagome had been an unknown eraser, number 14, that's what Kagome was known as. The numbers only knew that Cronos had a bio weapon held hostage, not that 50 percent of the jobs that gave their names meaning came from her kills.

"Which number?"

"13."

Kagome could hear the troubled smile through the older girl's voice, and let a soothing smile light up her own.

"Well then, that's rather unfortunate." Her eyes opened revealing smothing silver orbs. They'd changed from lovely chocolate brown to stunning silver after she'd taken the life of Inuyasha, and was sent to this strange world.

Her eyes darted to meet Sephiria's superior gaze, and held steady. "I apologize, I know how much you cared for him."

Sephiria always seemed to faver the youngest members, Train the most obvious case of this. From what Kagome could see it almost seemed like she'd take a bullet for the teenage boy so close to Kagome's own age.

The youngest have the least experience and are therefore the most likely to be killed, that was Sephiria's excuse. But she remembered when Sephiria would stay up all night with her, describing the young boy and all his good and bad traits to her.

'Train loves milk'

'He's such a good aim! I'm sure if you work really hard, you'll be able to shoot like him too, Silver.'

'You've got so much potential, Silver! You remind me of Train back before he became a number!'

Pain entered Kagome's mind and she almost blurted out her secret right then and there. Her name wasn't Silver as she had lead everyone to believe, it was Kagome.

Oh, what she would give to hear Sephiria praise _her_, instead of the person she'd made up.

Sephiria snorted breaking her from her stupor. "I don't care for that little brat. As the first number I'm obligated to take care of you guys."

Kagome bit back a retort that would probably sound offending and instead asked, "Why now? Train left months ago."

Sephiria shrugged her shoulders, her blond hair getting slightly tangled in the gold shoulder plates on her uniform. "Who knows why the elders do anything."

Kagome huffed, and made room for Sephiria to lay down beside her, wrinkling the sheets sligthly as she did so. Sephiria sighed in relief and took the offer, laying down heavily.

Kagome stared into her light blue eyes and felt the sudden urge to curl up and cry._ 'Sango...'_

No. Crying was for children and she was done with it. Enough tears were spent on that misfit group she'd once traveled in.

Sephiria relaxed beside her. "I don't know what I'd do without you Silver, you're... my best friend." She laughed softly. "I know you must think I'm pathetic, but I've never met anyone quite like you."

Kagome smiled lazily back at her. "You always remind me of a girl I once knew, she believed wholeheartedly in the cause. She protected her younger brother, like you protect Train. Even your eyes, while yours are stunning blue hers were a warm brown, but just by looking I can tell they have the same radiant shine."

Sephiria blushed slightly, shifting and making the sheets crackle. "I told you, I'd protect anyone of the numbers. I don't care about that little brat."

Kagome smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know."

* * *

The room was filed with the other numbers. All watching curiously, who would the new girl be?

Kagome sighed and walked up from the shadows. For the first time since she'd come to the world it was her time to shine, a morbid excitement sent a shiver down her spine reminding her again of the silken fabric that was clinging to her skin. S

he felt like rolling her eyes. S

he always had to be different didn't she?

The elders had sent Sephiria in with this _ridiculous _costume -outfit- and practically threatened her if she refused to put it on!

It was a long silver dress, strapless, slowing just a bit of cleavage, but they way it hugged _every _single curve she had on her made her feel almost naked! (1)

Under the dress she wore soft silver slippers, with just a tiny heel, and a sparkly braclet. _'At least they have style here.' _

In the Fuedal Era they had some very cute kimonos, but most could only be purchased by royalty, leaving everyone else with... other kimonos. Though Sango's had been quite pretty...

Stepping into the light so they could see her fully, Kagome heard a few gasps from around the numbers. Not many, but enough for her to question herself.

_'Did I forget to put something on?'_

She suptily made sure that the dress was on properly. Yep, everything was situated. She took another confident step forward and stopped smoothly, turning so she had her back to the other members.

Sephiria walked toward her holding two different purple pillows.

She cleared her throat softly stopping in front of her."Silver, you are our newly appointed number 13. As proof of your appointment and newly earned title, I present you with this a gun made of Orichalcum called Akatsuki, and the Twin swords, Mayonaka and Kougetsu, also crafted from Orichalcum. Let us fight together for cronos and for world peace."

Kagome smiled maliciously as the guns case strapped itself around arm, and the sword's sheath around her waist, the weapons going with it. "Thank you, I'm waiting extremely impatiently for my first mission, Commander."

Sephiria's eyes fixed on her smirk and she fought the urge to look away. Confident smirks like that... were something Train exceled at.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the elders, Jenos, Nizer, Beluga of Cerberus standing next to her.

Willzark glared down at Kagome; figuring it was best to make sure she understood the rules now instead of later. "Your first mission is to hunt down Creed Diskenth. You will be accompanying Cerberus so that you may discover what Creed, and his minions are like, and judge their power before you attack yourself. Are we understood."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, sir."

"This enemy is too powerful to underestimate Silver! Failure cannot be tolerated!" The elder in goggled growled, his name was Kin if she remembered right.

Kagome nodded again, bowing lightly, turning to leave.

"Wait! I have one final question." That was the final elder, Shin. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Is your name really Silver?"

Kagome smiled widely exposing gleaming teeth. "I'm Silver, Silver Dream." With that she strode confidently from the room, Cerberus right behind her.

* * *

As soon as they got out into the hall, Jenos got down on his knee in front of Kagome. "Now, I'm afraid I have not introduced myself lovely lady." He kissed her hand. "My name is Jenos Hazard."

Kagome took this time to finally figure out what her new teammates would look like. Jenos, the one kneeling before her had blackish brown shoulder length hair and warm light brown eyes, he wore a black tux with a purple shirt and the glove on his hand. Obviously his weapon.

The one next to him was bald with a well kept beard and light violet eyes, his weapon was no where in sight! He wore the same outfit as Jenos, it seemed to be the uniform here, the difference was he was wearing a yellow tie, his mark right above his brow number 5.

Kagome felt like wincing, those tattoos hurt! The council insisted putting hers in the same place as they had Train's, right over the left side of her collarbone, she wasn't even sure how long it could take before she was able to shoot again.

The last man of the group was taller than the other two. (Though Mr. Bald was taller than Jenos) His hair was long and black, reaching to his shoulders, blue eyes almost looked like violet and he appeared to be very strict if his stance meant anything. He wore his uniform the way the bald one did, no untucked shirt or loose collar like Jenos, and there was a large bazuka hefted under his arm. Must've been a pain to lug that around.

She smiled at them all, taking a small bow. "Thank you for so graciously accepting my help on this case. My name is Silver." She added, squeezing Jenos's hand softly and offering him her other hand so he could stand.

He beamed taking it, and sat himself up. "What a refined lady!"

Nizer gave him a look before introducing himself as well, reaching a hand out for her to shake. "Nizer Bruckheimer it's a pleasure." She nodded, shaking it breifly and watching him retreat.

The final man stood looking at her. "Names Beluga Heard." Kagome smiled back at him. _'How long do I have to keep this up?' _

Jenos cleared his throat, a serious look overtaking the child like one he'd worn a little earlier. "Well, let's see. First we're going to San Geles City. Nizer and Beluga have already decided to stay here for this one, I just wanted to check it out from a security copter, however, feel free to come with me." Kagome shrugged. "Sure, I'll go. But I'll stay on the ground." She added, not wanting to be in an enclosed space with him.

Jenos brightened. "Really! You'll come!"

Kagome sighed, turning around swiftly. "I've got to change out of this ridiculous outfit first!"

Jenos pouted, as Kagome walked away and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'No! Keep it on.'

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

HELLOOOOOOOOO! XD I've been thinking about this idea for about a week now and I couldn't control it anymore! HAD TO WRITE IT!

Now as for the pairing, I'm not sure.

(1) I'll put the dress on my profile so you guys can see it. ^_^

Either Kagome/Train or Kagome/Creed... I think that dude is lonely. :(

Anyway, review please! Tell me what you think! XD

**_Ja Ne! _**

**_~ Niki_**


	2. Therapist

_A Silver Dream in a night sky_

_She talks unaware_

_Of the danger her words could bring._

**_Silver Dream_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 2: Therapist**

* * *

Kosuke Kanzaki sighed, bored.

There was nothing for him to really do in the Apostles of the Star, not that it was an uneventful life, but there was no experiments that needed to be made!

He bit his lip trying to figure out what he would do that day, while waiting for Creed's mission that would take place tomorrow.

His eyes lit up. There was always _her. _

"Creed." He spoke out, and the man set hardened yet curious eyes on him.

"Yes, Doctor?"

Kosuke, also known as Doctor, shoved up his glasses. "You've heard of Bio Weapons right?"

Creed's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Eve is the weapon's name. Is it not?"

Kosuke smirked. "One of them goes by that name."

Creed's interest peaked, and he leaned forward in the large chair he sat in. "One of them? There are more?"

Kosuke nodded slyly. "There is one more special girl. I do believe I set a tracker in this one, she could be a big aset to us."

Creed grinned, his eyes glinting with evil intent. "Yes, she could."

"But this one could also be a heavy burden."

Creed, glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Oh?"

Kosuke nodded, clearly enjoying -though still looking like an iceburg- the attention from his master. "Oh yes. While Eve was cloned from our main scientist and given nanos, Silver was a real girl before the experiment. She was just unlucky enough to run into me."

Creed's eyebrow rose. "Real girl?"

"Yes. I found her passed out in a field and brought her back. Though Dr. Lunatique did not approve, I gave her theropy for a few months. She was fascinating. Wished everyone would die, and she wanted to kill them herself."

The grin was back on Creed's face. "Hatred? What was the reason for her hatred?"

Kosuke shrugged. "I believe she was betrayed by the ones she loved and killed them, accidently killing the one who didn't betray her at the same time. 'Life isn't fair', she would say, 'so maybe death is better.'"

"Interesting way of thinking..." Creed murmured, "So it means she holds no hatred? She simply kills because she wants to." A laugh escaped him. "Interesting girl indeed."

Kosuke nodded, a slight smile on his face. "I thought so too, unfortunately Silver didn't have enough power to do what she dreamed she could, so I offered her the power. She took it up, but was very angry at me afterwords, I didn't give her the power she had imagined. She didn't want to be a bio weapon but it was too late for her to back out of it."

He snorted softly. "By the time Dr. Lunatique found out what I was doing the surgery was complete, and Silver had broken out of the hospital and we believe she was captured... by Cronos Number 1:Sephiria Arks."

Creed sucked in a breath, his eyes narrowed. "She was captured by Cronos? She's probably dead."

Kosuke shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to look." He went over to his computers, the entirity of The Apostles of the Star following him eagerly.

He typed in a code and a file popped up.

"Operation Silver Dream?" A girl asked, her eyes sparkling. "Sounds pretty."

Kosuke shrugged again. "Yes, I would say Silver Dream is a very pretty girl Kyoko." He finished typing in a long and complicated password, and a girl that looked teenage appeared.

Creed's eyes widened, her eyes weren't gray, then were actually SILVER. Shining pure silver! "She told us to call her Silver Dream because her Silver eyes would be the last thing her victims would see before they entered an endless sleep." Kosuke murmured, "No one knows her real name."

He clicked an icon that sat next to her name -Which was under her picture- and another page appeared, showing a map of sorts.

A blinking green dot was seen moving back in forth and he clicked it. The picture immediately slowed a picture of her in a silver dress, talking to three Cronos numbers.

Kosuke turned on the sound.

"Silver, I must admit. Your new tattoo suits you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it Jenos. I still can't believe you got down on your knees and begged me to keep my dress on. I hate this thing!" She cast him a dirty glare. "And if that wasn't enough, was it really necessary to wrap me up in those stupid wires until I agreed?"

Jenos chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Um... sorry?"

Nizer sighed from beside her and murmured, "I put a change of clothes in the car for you..."

Silver beamed at him. "You're the best!" She gaved him a kiss on the cheek and he retreated, a faint blush stretching across his cheeks.

Jenos interupted when he put his arm around her. "So how does it feel to be the new 13? It's got to be a lot of pressure, with someone like Black Cat as the last one."

She gave him a look. "Black Cat is amazing, I will admit, but I feel no pressure. I doubt they expect anything great from me. Besides, how can I know how it feels?" She threw him over her shoulder and sent him crashing into a wall. "I haven't killed anyone yet."

Nizer shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Silver, this is stictly a look out mission, see if there is anything suspicious-"

"And if there is I get to kill it right?" She looked at him eagerly.

Nizer slapped his forhead.

"Never in my life..." They heard the man mutter.

Jenos popped out of his wall, to skip back to Silver's side. "Only if it's your victim." He said sternly, causing Silver to sigh.

"But how can I do that? I don't even know what this 'Creed Diskenth' looks like!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't see why I can't just kill anyone I think is Creed? So what if I find five! I'm probably right about one of them!"

Beluga began hitting his head against the nearest wall repeatedly. "What were you saying earlier about a refined lady Jenos?" He muttered, low enough that she couldn't hear.

Creed grinned as he watched the scene unfold. _'So her mission is to kill me, she seems so enthusiastic too...' _

Creed's grin widened as he decided. "I want her. She'll be perfect for our organization."

* * *

Kagome sighed, whistling as she walked down a street in San Geles City, she had an IPod in her pocket and headphones in.

It was fortunate that she'd had these items (Along with her charger) with her when she went to the Fuedal Era... and that this place had computers to plug them into.

Sure the computers could have been more advanced but hey, take it or leave it right?

She opened the last book she'd been reading before she'd come to this realm as well. In all the months she'd been here only know when Jenos wanted to go to a city did she remember she even had it!

Ops.

She rolled her shoulders, trying to fix the kink that was making her uncomforatable.

It felt so nice to be in clothes again and not...whatever a dress is called in this place. Lady Wear? Ugh. Please!

Instead she had on a white tank top, with a black jacket and baish kaki style shorts that went down to about her knee. Her swords were both strapped to her back and a backpack fixed over them -the reason the kink came in the first place!- and her gun case was plastered to her hips.

What must she look like? Some traveling killer?_ 'Oh right, I __**am**__ a traveling killer.'_

Kagome sighed and flipped through the final book of the Twilight trilogy; Breaking Dawn, till she got to page 30.

Kagome pouted and scanned the words. "Why does Bella get to marry Edward! I already claimed him!" She sighed, but continued on her way, turning her IPod up full volume and letting it blare in her sensative ears.

Really she didn't need to hear every little thing going on around her.

Concentrating fully on her book she walked smoothly down the road avoiding people without even thinking about it, taking herself to the heart of the city.

Kagome started whistling 'Cotton Eyed Joe' as she went after traveling about 10 minutes. An explosion went off, but she didn't hear a thing through her headphones.

Pg. 80. "NO BELLA YOU IDIOT!"

Humming she walked down the street, completely oblivious to the screams, explosions and people running past her.

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad bo- WOW!"

Kagome's book fell to the ground as she tripped over something- or someone- she hadn't seen.

Kagome blushed as she saw she'd tripped over a little boy's foot. "Hey there! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said grinning sheepishly, turning off her IPod and getting up. "Are you okay?"

The boy was around 14, he had bright blue hair, and magenta eyes. He glared at her. "Why wouldn't I be?" He was leaning up against the building, a blue and orange snowboard by his arm. "I bet you think you're something special, because your an adult. But I'll-"

Kagome giggled, cutting him off. "No way. You think it's fun to be an adult?" He glared back at her, which Kagome ignored.

"I hate being an adult... but just between you and me. I'm not one yet. I'm only 17, but I tell people I'm 19 so they treat me better." She sighed. "If only I were five and everyone thought I was adorable again."

She grinned down at him. "Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Silver, what's your name?"

Leon blanched and took a closer look at her. Silver eyes, black hair! This was Silver Dream, the one they were trying to recruit! "I'm Leon, forgive my earlier behavior miss... would you like to come wit-"

Two officers approached them.

One looking at Kagome with disgust. "Lady, I'm afraid you should take your son-"

Kagome snorted. "He's not my son, and I'm aware of the danger here."

There was an apologetic look on the man's face as he eyed her body. "Oh, well... It is necessary to bring you to a safer part of town with..."

Kagome smiled deciding to humer him. "My boyfriend? But he'll protect me, won't you Leon?"

The man blanched. "B-boyfriend!"

She rolled her eyes. "What's the problem, there's only a three year age difference."

The other officer cleared his throat. "The police ordered that all citizens be removed from the vacinaty. There's a threat that must be dealt with."

Kagome smirked an idea hitting her. "Who do you think they sent to get rid of it moron. My partner and I are the best of the best if you know what I mean."

They looked at her dumb struck. "We're sweepers idiot, and pretty well known too." With that she grabbed Leon's hand and walked right into the fray.

"Come on Leon, let's go get some ice cream." She muttered. "I'm feeling lucky."

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well, this officially sucks. Before i was positive of a Kagome/Creed pairing... now I'm rethinking myself. Why? Because I love Train! 'crying' So I'm just going to write this story and see where it takes me! Could be Train, could be Creed. Love both of them. XD

Anyway, I know it's short but I'm really hoping you guys liked it!

_**Love**_

_**~ Niki**_


	3. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	4. Silver Bullet

_**Silver Dream**_

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 3: Silver Bullet**

* * *

Leon watched with thinly veiled curiosity as Silver strode over to an abandoned ice cream cart and started scooping some out into a cone.

"Eh? Hey Leon! What kind and how many scoops?" She asked him, licking a stray bit of vanilla from her fingers.

That ice cream looked good...

"What kind is that?" He asked curiously, walking behind the cart and to her side.

"Um, Cookie Dough." She answered, checking the label.

"I'll have two scoops of that."

Silver grinned in delight, dishing it out and she grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the cart as he tried it.

"Oh my goshness this is SO GOOD!" She squealed.

Leon silently agreed, he was now officially a fan of Cookie Dough... though it was more his company that made it taste good than the actual ice cream.

Leon's curiosity grew as the object of Creed's focus - because Creed now was sure he needed her on his side- began skipping around in excitement.

"LEON CHECK THIS DEAD BODY OUT!" She suddenly yelled, pointing frantically at the corpse.

Leon grimaced, looking away. Just because he killed doesn't mean he enjoyed it.

She seemed to well enough though.

Silver Dream was holding the body up by its throat.

"Check out how it almost seems flattened." She said in marvel. "Like a huge amount of gravity crushed its bones... I've never seen anything like it."

Well that wasn't true, she'd encountered a power that increased gravity several times in the feudal era... but she wasn't telling him that.

She dropped the poor guy and skipped back to Leon's side. "So kid," He prickled and she laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist! Leon, do you know how to fight?" She rephrased.

He shrugged, "Yeah."

Feeling a hand wrap an arm around him and both of her hands clasping his shoulders he found himself drawn against the warmer, taller girl and blushed. "Um..."

Where had her ice cream gone?

"Have you ever killed anyone Leon?" She asked, practically forcing the younger boy to keep moving forward.

"Of course! I've killed tons of people!" He cried, glaring over his shoulder at her, she wasn't even looking.

Her eyes were planted firmly forward as she nibbled her lower lip. "That's too bad." She finally muttered.

The two licked their ice creams in silence as they came upon a rather, noisy scene. A man with silver white hair and lavender eyes stood atop a pile of debris.

A woman clad in a white jacket painted with red roses by his side.

Multiple other people were scattered around the area, all staring at them intently, but her eyes were only for a man dressed in a white lab coat. _'Impossible.' _

"Leon, why have you brought this woman here?" Leon opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a dramatic sigh from the silver-haired man. "No matter. I'll dispose of her." He drew his sword.

A smirk appeared on Silver's face. "Oh really? I'd love to see you try big guy."

"Wait, Creed."

Silver froze, as she glanced at the silver head. Her eyes turning wide with insanity, this was the man she was sent to kill!

It was finally showtime.

The doctor smirked at her. "Don't be so quick to kill this one Creed." His head tilted to the side. "She's... special."

She glared at him, before there had been a reasonable doubt... now, however, there wasn't.

She knew his voice anywhere.

She let out a silent scream, running toward him and drawing Mayonaka.

The doctor sidestepped her reckless move, grabbing her arm and forcing her to release the sword, dropping her to the ground in the process. "Don't forget Silver... I'm your creator. So I'm your master."

Her eyes narrowed, "Go to hell." She bit out, bringing her other arm around and punching him in the gut.

"UF!" He grunted dropping down beside her.

Kagome grabbed her sword and stepped over him, glaring at the little boy of the group- Leon. "What the hell do you think you're doing in a place like this! You're still a kid!"

Leo glared right back at her. "I'm not a KID!"

Kagome snorted. "How long you been telling yourself that?" She marched right up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "You listen here! Being a child is the best thing in the world and if you don't respect that I'll kick your ass into next week!" Her eyes were shadowed and her free hand shook. "If you continue down this path of destruction you are better off dead. I would know." She added, with a snarl, throwing him back into a building.

"My my, you ARE interesting." Creed's voice replied in a smug tone behind her.

Her silver eyes turned red and she seemed to bite him when she glared back at him. "Children are not to be tainted. Murdered and maimed I do not mind. But a child must never be tainted."

Creed's head tilted and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmm, that's a strange perspective."

Kosuke sat up, regaining his composure. "Don't taunt her Creed, she'll react badly." He adjusted his glasses with a satisfied smile when her eye twitched and red became silver once more.

"Perhaps you would like to talk about why you are so angry with me." Kosuke added, walking forward in a predatory way. "Did you not ask for more power? Did you not want to be able to destroy every, living being on this earth?"

Kagome glared at him. "You know damn well that-"

"CREED!"

"Ahhh welcome Train, I must admit when I was told you'd accepted my invitation I felt it was too good to be true! But you're here now, as promised!"

"Why did you have to kill her?" Train yelled back.

Kagome turned around and froze. _'Well the boy's a looker, I'll give him that.' _

In looks he was exactly as Sephiria had described, shaggy brown hair and yellow eyes. He looked so angry, it was a shame. _'Do I look like that?' _She'd often found herself resenting the world, as well as all its inhabitants. Did she get that look on her face?

"I'd kill the whore again to see this look in your eyes." Creed replied, happily. "The celebration of the Apostles of the Stars has now begun! You and Silver will join us! It shall be a new era!"

Both Train and Kagome glared at him and said as one, "Like hell! I'm not joining you!"

"I'll never forgive you for what you did!" They added, speaking of different people.

Kagome was talking to Kosuke while Train was Creed... and he immediately attacked him.

Kagome went for the less... reckless approach.

She looked for any weaknesses Creed might have had while Train attempted -and failed- to beat the living shit out of him.

...There weren't any weaknesses.

Creed obviously didn't care about anyone but Train so there was no using his teammates against him either...

"Perhaps you are more like me than you would like to admit." Kosuke murmured, his voice extremely close to her ear.

She suddenly found herself aware of a small pistol pressed against the small of her back.

Kosuke wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her from pulling away.

"But despite that your attempt at researching your opponent, was mediocre at best. You failed if I'd include the fact that you blocked out the other noise around you, knowing you had more than one enemy." He inhaled against her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Hmm. You still carry the scent of a coming storm and wild jasmine. Lovely."

"Shut up, Kosuke." She snapped back.

"Hmmm, now I want you to observe your opponent once more. What do you think would happen if you took Train hostage? Would Creed kill him and you? Or would you both escape?"

Kagome looked back at the situation, thinking about every earlier move. "Creed respects talent and every mistake makes your 'talent' decrease a little more in his opinion. So the very fact that Train would get caught would seem a loss of talent in his book. However, from the yelling, I gather that Creed is blaming every loss of talent on Train's part on some girl."

"Good, good. You're listening then."

"JOIN US! Together we can create a better world, Train!"

Train was now being held down by an insect, with his gun weighed down because of the gravity dude. "I'm not going to join you! EVER!"

Creed let out a stressed sigh, "Come on Tra-"

"TRAIN!" Another voice yelled, a man with green hair and yellow eyes followed the voice staring at him in panic.

Creed turned to him and Kagome looked at the man behind him readying his gun... to aim at Train? No. _'Sephiria... I can't allow him to be hurt!' _

"A sweeper? What is a scum like you doing h-"

In this moment three things happened.

The first was that the man with green hair realized he couldn't make it to Train in time to help.

Second, a shot rang out as the bone masked man pulled the trigger.

Third, Kagome broke free of Kosuke's hold and jumped in the way.

Silence rained throughout the area, despite the small struggles on Train's part.

"It's nice to know that my new subordinate already has undying loyalty to Train." Creed finally said, before getting a put out expression. "Oh Train I'm sorry! This wasn't how our reunion was supposed to be! But, I'm afraid I must go." He sighed dramatically. "I know you won't change your mind today, but make no mistake I'm not giving up on you. I'll leave Silver in your care, you two can bond before I pick you up." With that he and his men escaped into the void.

Train got up and immediately started shooting, which Kagome thought was pretty stupid, but Hey! If it was her enemy getting away she'd probably be doing that too... oh wait Creed was her enemy.

"Is it too late for me to do what Black Cat was?" She muttered lowly to herself, a feeling of faintness took over.

_'No I can't! I have to get back to h-head... quarters. Bu-But this p-pile of d-debris sure is c-comfy...' _

"Damn it Train! That girl just took a bullet for you!" Sven yelled pointing at the now unconscious girl on the ground.

"So what's the big deal! It's just a bullet!" Train shot back, glaring at him.

"Bullet's are painful, and that girl doesn't know you." Eve interrupted.

Train blinked, she was right. He didn't know this girl...

"Creed is interested in her." Rinslet suddenly piped up. "We should keep an eye out."

**_"I'll leave Silver in your care, you two can bond before I pick you up."_**

"Why would we do that! Let's just leave her here!" Train yelled, glaring.

He wasn't in the mood for all this! Creed... he'd slipped right out from his fingers without even putting in an effort! _'Saya I'm sorry.' _

"Train we can't let her die!" Sven yelled, plucking the injured girl from the ground. "Eh... no way..." He muttered, staring at her left shoulder. "What is it Sven?" Rinslet asked, looking at him curiously.

"This is just impossible." He continued, completely unaware of the thief trying to peek over his shoulder. "Just... no."

He shook it off and started off running toward his car, ignoring the cries of protest from the other members.

* * *

"What happened back there Sven?" Rinslet asked.

When they'd gotten back to the hotel room, Sven hadn't allowed anyone to see her.

He'd basically locked himself in the room with her to bandage her arm and ignored any protests from the female members.

That was almost five days ago.

"... I just don't know how to say this." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The attention of Eve and a very grumpy Train was caught and they eyed him curiously.

"You saw something." Rinslet clarified.

"Look we have to give her a chance!" Sven howled, getting up and pacing around. "We gave Train a chance!..."

There was a few minutes of silence.

"...She's a number?" Train finally asked.

Sven nodded grimly. "Number 13. Your replacement I'm guessing."

Train's brow wrinkled. "They did that? Why? There were only supposed to be 12 numbers, they made an exception because of my talents, but I was told there wouldn't be a replacement if I died. No more 13s."

Rinslet got up, soothing out her skirt. "Then I'm guessing this girl has some talents of her own. You guys saw the dual swords and the gun right? Because she's a number, I'm guessing she's very handy with both of them. Will you let us in there now Sven?" Rinslet asked, looking at him worriedly. "Train might be able to find out if it's a fake tattoo for some girl who wanted to be more popular of something..."

That seemed to perk Sven up.

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, come on in. You're probably right... just some high school girl..." He continued muttering as he opened the door and let them in the room.

Train walked forward, seeing a corner of the tattoo that hidden by bandages. "Hey Train!" Sven yelled, when he began to undo them.

"I have to make sure!" Train snapped back.

He poked it, remembering how sore his was when he'd first got it.

Plus, he seriously doubted she'd had it long...

The girl's eyelashes fluttered.

"Hmm... B-Black C-Cat?" She stuttered sleepily, looking at him with heavily squinted eyes.

"How did you know it was him?" Rinslet muttered, not expecting an answer.

"S-Sephiria never s-shuts up about h-him." The girl muttered, falling unconscious.

Train's fist clenched, "She's definitely a number."

"Train what's wrong?" Rinslet asked cautiously... she didn't like how he was eyeing the poor kid.

His hand moved to his gun and it was aimed at her head less than a second later. "I told you we should have left her back there." He snapped.

"Train, don't shoot!" Sven yelled, glaring at him.

"She's one of them! Not all members of Cronos are as nice as I am, Creed is proof of that." Train growled back, but he didn't pull the trigger.

"If she was really the enemy she wouldn't have taken a bullet for you." Eve said suddenly, looking at her intently.

"Eh? Eve what's wrong? You look..." Sven trailed off, watching her with curiosity.

Eve blinked, turning eyes to him. "I smell blood. She is covered in blood. " With that said, Eve walked out of the room quietly.

Rinslet followed her and Train put away his gun, glaring as he sat back in a chair near the bed.

Sven raised an eyebrow at him silently.

"What?!" Train snapped, "I'm gonna make sure she doesn't kill any of you when she wakes up!"

Sven sighed, "Then help me put her bandage back on."

* * *

_i luv niki4444_

HEYLLO! Finally back! XD

Okay, so have you ever been looking for fanfictions and find yourself in a section with only like 4 fics, one of which YOU yourself has written? XD

That's what happened to me with Black Cat/Inuyasha this weekend. ;P Basically I read the first two chapters, and was really excited for chapter three... then I read this thing about nano wrimo and I was like... "That's really familiar... why is my name at the bottom."

... I feel like an ACTUAL dumb blond. -_- Most blonds were lucky enough to escape this curse...

Anyway. XD I didn't know that this was my STORY! 0_() And like a minute before I was like "This person has GOT to update their fic! I WANTED TO READ MORE!" ... Niki= Guilty.

So now I shall finish this update so I can go to my OWN profile and check out my OWN story... am I the only one who thinks that's slightly strange? XD

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki_**

**_P.S. ... I think I'm going to leave a review this time just for the heck of it. ;P I'm sure I'll enjoy reading the review that I wrote. -Hey I might even forget I sent the thing! -_- I'm such an idiot. XD_**


End file.
